


Date Night

by Kayssna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Lawson will be the first person to admit that’s he not necessarily the smartest person in the world but he knows for a fact that one day his brother’s plans are going to get them in a huge amount of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Bryce Lawson will be the first person to admit that’s he not necessarily the smartest person in the world but he knows for a fact that one day his brother’s plans are going to get them in a huge amount of trouble.

“Listen,” Randall says, eyes wide and innocent. “I’m just saying we need the money. Those three are easy targets.”

“I don’t think we should,” Bryce says, for the fifth time, as he eyes the two men and the lady sitting half-way across the restaurant from them. He can see why his brother doesn’t think they’re much of a threat. The purple haired woman looked like she’d rather die than ruin her nail polish, the man sitting next to her looked like a twig with a nose attached, and the man sitting across from them looked like he’d be given a dad of the year award three years running.

“Listen, Bryce,” Randall says, snapping Bryce’s attention back to him “I’ll do it with or without you but I want my little brother there to protect me, ya know?”

“I know,” Bryce sighs, “Okay, but it’s your fault if anything goes wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong, baby brother,” Randall says as he sips on fancy wine they’d never be able to afford if Randall hadn’t sold the fancy gold watch he’d grabbed off of some rich lady. “I know how to pick ‘em. You’ll see.”

“If you say so,” Bryce says.

It takes another fifteen minutes before the three targets decide to leave.

“Come on,” Randall says, as he signals for the check.“We can’t let them get too far away.”

They manage to come out of the restaurant just as the three of them disappear around the corner.

“It’s fine,” Randall says when Bryce gives him an alarmed look, “That girl’s hair is like a homing beacon. We could follow her anywhere.”

Sure enough when they round the corner it’s not hard to pick out the purple hair from the crowd, and they follow them for several streets even if they almost lose them more than a few times. Finally, as they arrive in the seedier part of the city, the girl turns towards the men, grins wickedly, and tugs them into the back alley.

“Hot,” Randall says, and Bryce wrinkles his nose.

“I don't think we should rob them while they're, ya know,” he says.

Randall raises an eyebrow. “It's easier to get the drop on them if they are. Plus that girl is really hot. I wouldn't mind watching.”

“Gross,” Bryce laughs, and Randall gives him a smirk as they get to the entrance of the alleyway. A quiet moan finds its way through the opening, and Randall’s smirk grows as he pulls out his gun and gestures for Bryce to do the same.

‘Ready?’ Randall mouths. Bryce nods tightening his grip on his pistol as they sneak into the alleyway. He can see the girl and the twig kissing at the end of the alleyway.

“Well, look what we have here, Bryce,” Randall says and the two spring apart startled.

“Wha-?” The twig says, before his eyes land on Randall’s gun and he throws his arm out in front of the girl behind him. His eyes are wide in panic, and the girl is clinging to him looking like she's a hair trigger away from crying. Bryce feels kinda bad suddenly, but he keeps his gun pointed at the kids anyway.

“Talk again and I blow pretty girl’s head off, got me?” Randall sneers as he points the gun at the girl’s head.

“Hey-” Bryce says, a sudden alarm ringing in his head as he realizes he doesn't know where the second man is.

“Shut up,” Randall hisses out of the side of his mouth before turning his attention back to the couple. “I'm gonna need your wallets and your watches. Nose’s sunglasses and pretty girl’s phone number.”

“Ra-” Bryce starts again before Randall sighs loudly and turns around.

“What is it-” His face goes white as a sheet and Bryce gives him a confused look before he feels a gun held to the back of his head. He immediately stiffens and then before he can blink Randall is kneeling on the ground with the girl twisting his arm behind his back.

“Hello, gentlemen, I kindly suggest you drop your guns.” A cold voice says behind him. Bryce drops his gun like it's on fire, and watches as the girl pulls Randall’s from his loose hand.“It looks like you were trying to rob my partners here.” His voice is mocking and the Twig lets out a quiet laugh like they’re sharing some sort of inside joke.

“Look, man, we’re sorry,” Randall pleads before hissing when the girl twists his arm a little more.

“Talk out of turn again and my boyfriend blows off your partner's pretty little head, got me?” The girl says mockingly as she smiles.

Bryce’s eyes widen, and the girl grins at him as Randall nods.

“What should we do with them?” The voice from behind Bryce says, and the girl hums but surprisinlyg it's the twig that answers.

“Tie them to the railroad tracks?” He says, voice casual.

There's a beat of silence before the other two burst out laughing, “Wow, cliche much?” The girl says and the twig pouts.

“It's a fine idea!” He protests, and the girl nods soothingly even as giggles erupt from her again. Bryce gives Randall a horrified look and finds his own emotions reflected in his brother’s face.

“You're cute,” the girl says and the twig blushes, “What do you think, Rye-bread?”

“Well I could blow this one’s-” the gun presses a little harder into Bryce’s head and he holds perfectly still, “brain’s out then we could break the other one’s arm and then tie him to the train tracks?” Bryce whimpers and the man chuckles.

“You know you'd be the lucky one in that case,” the voice says, and Bryce swallows. “A gunshot to the head doesn't have the same kind of dread. You'd just be gone, your partner over there would have to wait for hours at this time of day. And he'd know there’s nothing he could do about it.” The man’s voice is surprisingly hypnotic even as Bryce tries to quickly come to terms with his own mortality.

“I guess we could let them go,” the girl says, and Bryce could cry with relief when after a beat the man makes an agreeing noise and the gun leaves his head.

“Move over to the farthest wall,” the voice says and after they comply he finally gets to see the man who'd been holding the gun to his head. He nearly pisses himself when he sees a black skull mask staring back at him.

“We're gonna leave,” the twig states as they slowly back out of the alley way. The girl looks like she's barely holding back laughter as Randall's gun shifts in her hand, and the masked man tilts his head raising his gun up slowly. “However, we came to an agreement in the last few seconds that you're not.”

Two shots are fired and two bodies hit the ground before people start screaming.

“Excellent one liner, Gavino,” Meg says, laughing as they rush out of the alleyway to the nearest car.

“I did my best,” Gavin defends himself but he can't stop himself from giggling as they race across the street. Ryan’s laugh is muffled behind the mask but present nevertheless as he slides across the hood of a two seater cherry red piece of shit to get to the drivers side

“Show off,” Meg accuses. Gavin jumps into the passenger side and she barely settles herself in his lap before she’s bringing her gun up to greet the cops already tearing down the street as the car springs to life under Ryan's hands.

“Do you think we’re gonna miss our movie?” Meg asks.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Ryan promises as he tears out of the parking spot. Gavin barely manages to hooks his arm around Meg’s waist so she doesn’t fly through the front window.

Gavin presses his face into her shoulder and smiles. Date nights are always his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you liked this story please either comment or give a kudos!


End file.
